A More Modern Romeo and Juliet
by TsunaMoshi
Summary: My take on a Romeo and Juliet type relationship using none other than the lovely Hetalia crew!
1. Chapter 1

I'm just a busy busy duck, nee? So, I've started to write some Hetalia stuff because I totally don't do enough of that. I'm sorry for bashing France, really, I am...but I'll make it up to you in another fic coming up real soon!

* * *

You could say she was caught in a pretty bad situation.

Who is _**she**_, you ask? She's one of the little lovebirds of this tale, Elizabeth Kirkland. Now, Elizabeth was a princess, much like most girls in most stories. She had found her prince charming, Francis Bonnefoy, and was happy. No, not happy. She didn't really love him, but the law of the land constituted that she be married to a blood prince. So, happy was not the word.

He did not want her to catch him staring. Her beauty was captivating. Oh, how he wanted her. To his dismay, she was to be married soon. But he loved her all the same. Alfred Jones, the second lovebird of this tale, would capture Elizabeth's heart.

She could see him walk in her direction through the crowded room. He bowed. "Princess..."

"Pauper," she replied. He stood full height.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"You know Francis will kill you if he spots you here."

"I can't bear not talking to you, Elizabeth."

"We are of different bloodlines, Alfred."

"And so what? Break the rules!"

"I will do no such thing! I have a duty to my people. Know your place, Alfred."

A few onlookers turned their heads because they wanted to hide their dismay. Alfred looked away. He remained silent, then took off. She knew she had broken his heart.

He sat on a rock and tossed pebbles into the darkened water, watching the moonlight ripple. "You look troubled."

Alfred remained vigilant on the water. "No, not troubled."

"What then?" his friend Ludwig asked.

"Heartbroken."

"Is she really worth your time?"

"You don't understand...I love her. She makes herself love Francis, that's not how love should be."

"She's to be married soon."

"Yeah...I only wish I could change her mind."

Ludwig patted his shoulder. "Good luck, my friend...I must return to my own lady..."

He was left alone once again.

She stared out her window at the moon high in the sky. She heard a rustling below, and she looked down. "A-Alfred!"

"Shh...be quiet..."

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a harsh whisper. He scaled the wall to her balcony. She opened the door and walked out. He sat on the edge. "Elizabeth...I don't know what to do. I really love you, but you're about to throw your life away to a man you don't even love!"

"What is your reason for loving me, Alfred?"

"Because you're beautiful, and intelligent, and you deserve better than Prince Bonnefoy of Priss." He stood on the balcony, closing the space between them. She stepped back slightly. "Alfred..."

"Please...don't throw your life away..."

"I have no choice-"

"You do! You can run away from here with me! We can get away and live happily."

She placed a hand on his chest. "They will surely execute you for kidnapping me."

"I would endure anything for you." He leaned closer to her face. He could see the faint color of her cheeks, and her pink lips. He kissed her slowly, then let it intensify. She did not resist. She let him take control of her body.

They made love that night.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning she awoke to him still sleeping. She pulled on a night gown and walked to her dining room, where Francis sat in wait. "Good morning, love."

She nearly jumped out of her skin. "Good morning, Francis...you're here early."

"Well, we are to be married in no less than 48 hours. I wanted to see how you were doing."

She gave him a fake smile. "I'm great. Thank you. Will you excuse me for a moment? I must take care of something."

"Absolutely..."

She walking back to her bedroom quickly. "Alfred..." She got onto the bed and shook him. "Wha-?"

She covered his mouth. "Francis is here. You must leave, quickly."

"He's here?"

"Yes! You must go!"

Francis walked down the hall, following her voice. He got to the door and peered in. He saw them both. Alfred was at the window with her standing in front of him. He watched them kiss. He was outraged. He stalked back down the hall. "Tell the Princess I had an urgency come up, and I will visit her later."

"Yes, Prince."

He left.

Elizabeth was afraid. Alfred had not shown up that night. She sat on her bed combing through her radiant curls. Her door opened and Francis walked in. "Francis. Good-"

He grabbed her by the chin. "You've betrayed me, Elizabeth."

"W-what?"

"You made love to _**him**_!"

Her eyes widened. "Francis, you don't understand-"

He threw her back onto the bed. "I will teach you to betray me!"

He forced her to remain on the bed, and removed both their clothes. All she could do was cry as she was raped as a punishment.

She remained in bed after the wedding had been postponed for another week. Her balcony door opened, and Alfred walked inside. "Elizabeth..."

He sat next to her and noticed her arms were bare. "Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes. Her voice was weak. "Al-fred"

"What happened, Elizabeth?"

"Franc...is.."

His eyes narrowed in anger. "What did he do?"

She couldn't muster the words, for her fear for his life kept them from her. "I can't..."

"Tell me."

"He'll kill you if I do!"

"I don't car-" he noticed her shaking, her position, and bruises on her arms. "He's a dead man."

"N-Don't! He'll kill you!"

Alfred stood, his mind already made. "I'd like to see him try."

She cried, staining her pillow with tears. Her servant walked into the room cautiously. "Are you feeling well, Princess?"

"I would like some tea..."

The servant set down a tray, and poured into a tea cup. "Here you are, Princess..."

She sat up and took the cup, trying, in vain, to hide her bruised body. "What on earth happened to you!"

"N-nothing..." She sipped the tea. "Don't worry about me..." She felt the warmth of the tea run through her body, and she relaxed.

"Don't shut me out, Milady, I can-"

Elizabeth screamed in terror as her servant toppled over, completely unconscious. She saw the flash of a dart as she fell. Francis stepped into the room. "You have very loose lips, don't you..."

"I didn't tell anyone, I swear!"

"Lies...you told him."

"He found out on his own! Don't kill him!"

"Why? Because you love him? You're forgetting a very large detail here..."

"I don't care! It's time the rules changed!"

"You're a sad, sad girl...You've let him twist your thinking...do you truly think he loves you? He's a pauper, he's poor. He just wants your money."

She was taken aback by this. "He would do no such thing!"

"But do you really know that? I am only trying to say, Princess, that your loyalties shall stay to me...he will not be around much longer..."

"Don't kill him!" Tears streamed down her face.

"I'm afraid, it's already too late...I've sent out my best men to execute him..." He flashed an evil grin. "But do not worry, it will be over soon."

She felt dizzy, and then she was sure she was going to die.

Alfred was running. There were men after him, and he knew very well who sent them. The horse he took was gliding easily over the terrain of the kingdom. Ahead of him he saw an army of men sitting on horses waiting for him. He was surrounded. He then heard another horse riding up. Francis rode to the front of his men, Elizabeth unconscious on the horses back. "Hello, Pauper."

"What have you done to her, Francis!"

"Nothing at all...I've saved all my wrath for you...she's just here as a war prize."

"What a monster you are!"

"You have a choice. You can fight me for her, or you can leave now and never return."

"I will not leave her with you!"

"Then a fight it is then..." He hopped off the horse, and pulled Elizabeth down with him. "Are you armed?"

He hopped off his own horse, and unsheathed a sword he was given by his friend Ludwig. "I am..."

"Great! And what a nicely made sword...where did you get such a thing? Stolen, I should say."

"I received it from a friend for this occasion. Surely you know I'm friends with a very powerful king?"

"Ah, that Ludwig, right? He has a fair lady as well...I would hope he would keep himself out of this, no more women should be dragged into this."

"You're the one at fault here, Francis!"

"Oh, am I now? You could have stayed in your place, pauper, and not mess with royal affairs."

"She doesn't love you! I was only doing what was best for her...and if I must kill you to do so, then so be it!"

"All empty threats...unless you really have the gaul to do it."

He held the sword up, and it gleamed death in the afternoon sun. Francis pulled a sword from a sheathe on the horse he was riding. "May the best man win."

Elizabeth was in faint consciousness. She heard the noise of swords being clashed. She was afraid. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw Francis and Alfred in the dance of death, fighting sword to sword. _**No...**_

She got onto her knees. "S...stop!"

Neither man heard her. Francis pierced the blade through Alfred's shirt sleeve, drawing blood as it did so. Within his pain, Alfred saw a window of opportunity. He lunged the sword out and it pierced into Francis' chest. Both men were in shock. Elizabeth got up as Francis fell to the ground. Alfred pulled the blade back. "I told you I would do it, Francis..."

"Alfred!"

He looked over. She ran up to him and grabbed onto him. "Oh my god..."

"Elizabeth..."

She looked up at him. He smiled wearily. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Alfred..."

And so it came to pass that Princess Elizabeth Kirkland married Alfred Jones; the way she had wanted it to be, but never noticed within her own blind nature. A funeral was held for the Prince Francis Bonnefoy, and they did attend.

And they lived, as you say,

HAPPILY EVER AFTER


	3. Chapter 3

Larissa looked adorable as she walked through the cemetery, a pair of jeans and a Beatles T-shirt with a black jacket over it and a scarf, and Converse shoes. She was carrying the stuffed puppy backpack she got for Christmas from her grandmother. She stopped abruptly and stepped toward a gravestone. She set her picture down on the ground before it. "Hi, papa! Mama and I are back…I drew you a picture in school yesterday. I hope you like it…" She looked at Steve. "That's Mr. Steve! He took us in last night since that mean Mr. Ghosty came back. He makes really good pancakes!"

Steve chuckled. I smiled and placed the flowers I bought on the way. Larissa grabbed Steve's large gloved hand with both her small ones. "Let's go to the park!"

"Okay…"

She let go and ran off ahead. He looked back at me as I stared at the grave site. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked over. "Larissa has made a run for it."

"It's fine…she knows not to go far."

"Come on…" He grabbed my hand. "She's going to beat us both to the playground."

I found myself smiling a bit as I was dragged away from my despair.

"Look, mama!" Larissa appeared at the bottom of a twisty slide. She pointed up at the sky. "It's snowing, mama! Look, Mr. Steve!"

Steve and I looked up from our positions on the playground. I was at the top of a tower, about to slide down an open slide. Steve was at the top of an opposite tower, looking out at the frozen lake. Larissa ran up to the middle and reached out to grab a flake. She giggled happily. I slid down and a few flakes hit me on my descent. I sat at the bottom watching the snowflakes fall, and Larissa try to catch them on her tongue. Steve picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. She held her tongue out to catch them up higher. "Come try, mama!"

I got up and walked over. The snow started to fall a little more. I leaned my head up to the sky and let a few fall on my tongue. I smiled. Steve pulled Larissa off his shoulders and set her on the ground. She ran off giggling, and letting snow fall onto her. I looked over and Steve was staring at me. "What?"

Larissa ran over and bumped into my legs from behind, vaulting me forward. I crashed into Steve, who wasn't even moved. He held my arms strongly. Larissa stood looking sheepish. "Sorry, mama!"

"You alright?"

I looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah…"

I pushed back from Steve a little. My phone was buzzing in my coat pocket. I pulled it out. "Hello?"

I crossed one arm over my chest for warmth. "I think she'd love that!" I held the phone out to Larissa. "It's grandma…she wants to know if you want to go out with her today."

She took the phone. "I do, grandma!" She walked a bit away to talk.

"Would you like to come to Stark Tower?"

"Really? You'd bring me to Stark Tower?"

"Sure…Maybe lunch afterward?"

"That sounds great…" Larissa ran back over with my phone.

"She's on her way here to get me, mama! What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go with Steve to Stark Tower."

"Are you gonna meet Iron Man!"

"Maybe."

The look on her face was priceless. "You'll have a lot more fun with grandma, though."

"You're right, mama…" She paraded around in the snow a bit. A car parked in the parking lot, and she looked over. "Grandma!" She ran through the sand and to the lot. I waved at my mother-in-law, and she waved back. They were gone as fast as she had come. Steve grabbed my arm. "On to Stark Tower, then…"


End file.
